<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>σειρήνα by deitys_day</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606706">σειρήνα</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deitys_day/pseuds/deitys_day'>deitys_day</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(the pet is rocky), Chapters are short, F/M, Ghost!Cole, a bird siren, but not a fish siren, lowercase intended, meeting through pets, nya's a lesbian i just want y'all to know, reader is a siren, she walks around naked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deitys_day/pseuds/deitys_day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"you know, you really are a fascinating man for your type."</p><p>"thank you?"</p><p>"darling, that wasn't a compliment."</p><p>"well, thank you anyways."</p><p>alternatively, in which a dead man keeps finding a alluring girl in the mountains.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ένας</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>rocky glided gracefully as hills rose underneath his large body. with each of the beats from his wings, the wind split around them. his master trailed behind him closely, his much smaller body having trouble keeping up with his great beast's. the two raced to the mountains, but the dragon had a much more crestfallen look to his usual prideful composure.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>the great mountains of, now continuously growing, impossible height were soon in view. no man would ever have the guts to go in due to the fear of sudden ghosts.</p><p>of course, the only ghost that would dare go up was the earth ninja. it wasn't like the humans would stand and wait for him to introduce himself before letting out a high-pitched shriek and running off to who knows where.</p><p>the dragon somberly flew into a cave that could fit his enormous body. he laid down and before placing his head down on his paws.</p><p>"hey, rocky, boy?" the ghost said in a hushed voice. "what's wrong?" he was ignored, rocky's only response being a huff of his nostrils.</p><p>the dragon lifted his head to look up at a body that his owner hadn't noticed before he landed on the mountains. "we meet once again, rocky."</p><p>the dragon of earth lifted his head once more and looked at the owner of the voice. wings was the only thing that both masters could see.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"i'm glad to see you brought someone with you as well."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. δύο</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>the great beast looked ecstatic to see the winged woman, but tilted his head among comprehending her next sentence. what had she been talking about? another person? he hadn't sensed anyone around him, at least he thought. his scales were sensitive yet he was going at a fast pace and only felt the wind. so what was she talking about?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>the woman's wings opened and revealed a rather appealing girl who looked around the ghost's age. cole was astounded by her looks, becoming even more enamored the more that she revealed to the pair.</p><p>"your master, i am guessing?" she said. her voice was nothing like nya's, and he was grateful. he didn't want to remember anything from his early days as a ninja.</p><p>the winged girl stepped forward closer to the beast and master of earth. with each step, the ravenette could get a better view of her naked body, as well as a feathered tail.</p><p>she had looked nothing like he had ever seen in ninjago city, new and old. there was nothing about anyone of her appearance in any of the books and scrolls sensei wu had forced all the ninja to read as well.</p><p>a soft sound of laughter had managed to break his thoughts. "harpocrates has gotten your tongue i see?" a sly smile has now appeared on the woman's face. "it is quite rude to stare when one is trying to converse with you."</p><p>cole could only blink and avert his eyes from the woman's figure, not wanting to seem even ruder by staring at her visible features. his actions caused her to laugh once again. "i asked you what your name was. it's also okay to look, i don't mind."</p><p>she was now in front of cole, her hand under his chin to make him face her once again.</p><p> </p><p>"let's get to know each other since you are here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. τέσσερα</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>it was late now, but both of you were deathly mute. your moods were both content as you laid against rocky's rough stomach. cole soon sat up, looking up at the sky in awe. the ravenette mumbled a slur of curses under his breath as he stood up and patted the dragon as a signal that they both had to leave. or, rather, him since the large beasts could go wherever whenever he pleased.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"i'll, uh, see you later yn." he nodded, leaning down and kissing said woman on her forehead. it felt like such a natural thing, but they had only met each a few hours ago so why did he do it?</p><p>she gave a sultry smile and giggled. "see you later, love." yn hummed, pulling cole down by his gi collar and kissing his lips lightly.</p><p>her response caused cole to space out and blink, unsure of how to react. none of his relationships (if you could even call what they are that) had never gone this fast this easily so it was quite the shock to him.</p><p>as he settled atop of rocky, he could see the siren wave at him from the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>